


un-sync up

by bigmanaaron



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Brief mention of weed, Mild Suicidal Thoughts, and yknow. scary squip stuff, its the house fire, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmanaaron/pseuds/bigmanaaron
Summary: Rich wants to make decisions for himself.The Halloween party, but from Rich's perspective.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	un-sync up

**Author's Note:**

> [TW FOR MILD SUICIDAL THOUGHTS]

He wanted to convince more people to get Squips, right? That was what he was told, anyways. But was it really what he wanted? He didn’t know.

He didn’t know much of anything anymore. 

Rich wasn’t sure if he was even in control of himself, half of the time, or if it was the Squip doing everything.

He hadn’t even had any alcohol during Jake’s Halloween party.

Not until now.

When Chloe handed Rich her flask, he grabbed it and downed it as quickly and desperately as possible before his Squip could interfere. At least, he had _thought_ he could beat it before it could stop him. 

He was wrong. 

Before he knew it, sudden shocks of electricity were being sent through his body.

He couldn’t breathe.

**ArE. You trying- try- try- trying To resist ME, Richard?**

The Squip’s voice was distorted and glitching as it continued to electrocute his spine as a punishment. Maybe he deserved this. Rich gasped and sputtered for breath, and practically collapsed onto Chloe as he heard his Squip devolve into yelling incoherent japanese into his brain.

“Jeeeessus Rich, are you having a stronk- stroke?” Chloe slurred drunkenly, barely having the strength to hold him up.

**YoU WILL RE- RE- RE- REGRET THIS, RICHARD.**

_Get out._

And just like that, everything in his head stopped. The Squip blinked out of existence, and the electrocution immediately ceased.

Holy shit. 

It felt like a bomb had gone off. The constant buzzing that was in the back of his head? Gone. The Squip was gone. The Squip was gone. Holy fucking shit, the Squip was gone.

He had nobody telling him what to do. Nobody controlling him. Nobody giving him electric shocks when he messed up.

For now. 

Rich pushed himself off of Chloe and immediately scrambled to get into the kitchen, shoving past whoever was in his way and receiving some pissed off curses aimed towards him in the process. It didn’t matter. He didn’t know how much time he had left before _it_ came back.

“Get the fuck out of my way,” Rich grunted, roughly shoving a teary eyed tall kid with glasses away from the entrance to the kitchen. The kid looked at him for a moment, before practically running out of the room. Whatever. That wasn’t Rich’s problem right now.

The buzzing was starting to emerge in the back of his head again. 

Rich made it to the kitchen counter where all the drinks were, and grabbed the first bottle he saw. He popped the cap off of it as quickly as possible, and began to gulp down as much of the alcohol as he could, desperate to keep the Squip out of his head. He didn’t know how else to keep it away. The buzzing disappeared again.

Just as he began reaching for a cup of spiked punch, a thought hit his brain. He needed the- the drink? There was a drink. The opposite of mountain dew. The sales guy, he had told Rich that- the drink- 

Mountain dew red.

That’s what he needed to deactivate the Squip. Mountain dew red. It must have been hiding that information from him. 

Rich downed a bit more alcohol, before turning around to see if anyone was there. He hadn’t even noticed that he was the only one left in the kitchen. The party had been dying down a bit, since most people had already left. 

He had to find somebody- _anybody_ who had some.

He needed mountain dew red.

Rich speed-walked out of the kitchen, and tried not to hyperventilate as he approached the first person he saw. It was Jenna Rolan. He immediately reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder, “Y-You got any mountain dew red?” He asked quickly, lowering his hand to touch her arm and looking at her desperately.

Jenna just looked at him with a confused expression across her face.

“No? Rich, are you-”

He didn’t let Jenna finish before he pushed past her, immediately looking for the next person to ask.

“Wait- Rich, where are you-”

He moved too quickly for her to catch up to, and before he knew it he was grabbing some boy by the shoulders and asking, once again, “Do you have any mountain dew red?” 

The boy just looked uncomfortable and shook his head.

Rich grunted and shoved him away before running up to the next person, “Please man, you got any m-mountain dew red?!” He was raising his voice now, getting more and more desperate. He couldn’t go back to the Squip. He couldn’t deal with whatever punishment it would give him. 

He just wanted it _out._

The person also replied with a confused, “No?” And Rich let out another cry of frustration as he immediately rushed to question the next person. 

“I-It’s like normal mountain dew, but red?!” He didn’t even receive a response this time. He quickly turned around to question the next person. And the next. And the next. Every answer was the same.

“SERIOUSLY, WHERE THE FUCK CAN I GET SOME MOUNTAIN DEW RED?!?” 

Rich shouted at the top of his lungs at no-one in particular. The room went silent for a moment, before he heard a couple start laughing at him. Immediately, he went and stormed off, to continue looking for _anybody_ who might have some. Someone had to have some, right? Right??

He could hear the buzzing again.

Rich wanted to cry.

He crossed his arms over his chest and began to look around the living room for any sign of the drink. He needed it. He needed the Squip out. He couldn’t let anybody else deal with what he was going through, he couldn’t let it happen. He couldn’t.

Rich turned a corner, and spotted Jeremy sitting on the couch by himself, so he immediately made a sharp turn to head towards him. 

The buzzing in his head was getting louder.

“Y-You got any mountain dew red?” His lisp seemed to slip out into his voice as he shakily lowered himself down to sit next to Jeremy.

“Okay, this whole no-drinking-while-squipping thing? Could you have at least given me a _warning?!”_ Jeremy suddenly blew up at him, looking rather upset.

The buzzing was even louder.

Rich furrowed his brow. Jeremy hadn’t answered his question. With trembling fingers he reached over and grabbed him by the shoulders, “I-I’m serious, man, I need m-” 

**Vocal chords block.**

Rich opened and closed his mouth a few times as panic began to envelop him. He couldn’t- he had to speak, he had to know- “I-I need-”

**Do you really think you can get rid of me, Richard?**

Rich froze up, and sat shock still. 

Suddenly, he wasn’t in control of his body anymore.

**Warning. Warning. Warning.**

The squip forced his body up and off of the couch, and he felt himself marching away and through the hallways of Jake’s house, and into the garage, which would certainly be empty.

As soon as the door shut to the garage, Rich collapsed to the ground as the most painful shock he’d ever been given was shot through his body.

**You have to obey me, Richard.**

He had to choke back a sob. It was too much to deal with. He couldn’t do this any longer.

**Why would you want to get rid of me?**

Another painful shock went into his spine, and he almost thought his heart was going to stop.

“I-I can’t get rid of you-” He heaved, struggling to catch his breath as he watched his Squip’s form materialize in front of him, staring down at him blankly, “But, I won’t let you get inside of anybody elsth!” His lisp slipped into his speech, and he received another shock for it.

**And how do you plan on doing that?**

Rich’s eyes darted around, looking for something- _anything_ that he could use to end the torture. To stop the squip.

And there it was.

A canister of gasoline.

Quickly, he began crawling over to it, despite the aching in his body, and he managed to grab it.

“With Thisth.” He declared, heaving himself up from the concrete floor and sprinting out of the garage.

**Do you really think that’s going to stop us?**

Another shock was sent through his body.

“I-I can try.” He stuttered, making sure there was nobody around before he began climbing up the stairs, concealing the gasoline canister as best as he could.

If he couldn’t get his Squip out of his brain the easy way, then he would have to do it the hard way.

If he had to die to get it out, then he could die.

Rich had nothing to lose, anyway.

Once he got to the top of the stairs, he collapsed back down onto his knees as another intense shock was administered to him.

**Think about what you’re doing, Rich.**

Rich didn’t feel like responding to the Squip anymore.

He pushed himself back up to his feet and headed down the hallway and into one of the many empty bedrooms in the house.

**You’re pathetic.**

Rich already knew that. It was all the more reason to put an end to all of this shit. 

He began recklessly pouring the gasoline all over the floor, accidentally getting a bit on himself in the process, but it didn’t matter.

Rich could have sworn he had heard someone calling and yelling his name from downstairs. Oh well.

He then reached into his jacket and pulled out his dad’s lighter. He had stolen it to smoke weed, at some point or another.

**You can hurt yourself all you want, but it isn’t going to stop us.**

Rich was met with another shock as he tried to start the flame.

“Justh let me do this.”

He lost control of his hand, and he found himself fighting against the Squip as it tried to force him to shove the lighter back into his pocket.

**Burning down the house is not going to help you reach your goal, Rich.**

With as much strength as he had, Rich finally gained the control back in his hand and he set off the lighter as quickly as possible.

Before he knew it, the floor was on fire, his shoes were on fire, his clothes were burning and melting, and everything was as bright as it could possibly be.

His skin was scorching.

The fire almost looked beautiful.

Rich suddenly found him standing and running out of the room. It shouldn't have been humanly possible.

The Squip was controlling him again.

**I’m afraid I can’t let you continue like this, Rich.**

Smoke was filling his lungs now. There were panicked screams coming from all around him, as people realized what was happening.

Rich’s body finally collapsed once he got to the stairs. It hurt, it hurt so bad, but it had to be done. It was the best way to get rid of the Squip. He wasn’t going to leave this house. He was going to go down with it.

“RICH!”

He looked up, to suddenly see Jake sprinting up the staircase towards him.

Rich didn’t move or say anything, and simply just wheezed and coughed as more smoke continued to poison the air.

He felt hands picking him up, and carrying him somewhere.

The buzzing in his head was so loud.

The flames licked at them as they went down the hall and into one of the few rooms that wasn’t burning yet.

Jake began to open the window.

Rich felt himself falling.

And everything stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> YOOooooO!! Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this fic because I had a blast writing it (what can i say, i love angst) don't be afraid to leave any comments!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @hidgerins !!!


End file.
